Além dos Seus Olhos
by Scath Rocco Meoi
Summary: Natsuki percebe que Shizuru é muito mais importante do que parecia a princípio, mas ainda haverá tempo de corrigir os erros do passado? NatsukiXShizuru Shoujo-ai One-shot


**NOTA DA AUTORA: **Em um mundo como o nosso ser homossexual não é nada fácil e acho que uma hora ou outra todos nós chegamos a um ponto em que deixamos de acreditar no amor, eu cheguei no meu e é por isso que quero evitar que outras e outros também cheguem, ainda existe esperança para muitos de nós e o objetivo dessa fic é reavivar um pouco dessa esperança. Feliz Dia dos Namorados!

**_Além dos Seus Olhos_**

Ela chegou na escola atrasada, o que era natural, correu pelo pátio, comprou um sanduíche na cantina e fez uma rápida parada no banheiro antes de disparar em direção à sala de aula, até aí nada de anormal, toda essa correria fazia parte da sua rotina, mas havia algo faltando, era como se houvesse esquecido de algo e, sendo assim, ela voltou por onde viera.

A porta da sala do conselho estudantil estava aberta e um vento forte entrava pela janela, mas o que prendeu sua atenção foi a mesa, vazia, Shizuru não estava lá, não estava lá para lhe dizer "bom dia" com aquele sorriso contagiante como todas as manhãs.

O sinal tocou, mas ela não se moveu, de repente, tudo pareceu perder o sentido, toda a sua rotina, as atividades extras, tudo lhe pareceu estranhamente vazio.

- Kuga, você não deveria estar na sala? – a diretora executiva do conselho, Suzushiro Haruka, aproximou-se com seu ar autoritário.

- Eu... Eu precisava falar com a Shizuru. – era a única resposta razoável.

- Ela não vem hoje, você pode não ter reparado, mas eu acho que ela está doente.

- Doente? – Natsuki surpreendeu-se, realmente fazia tempo que não falava com Shizuru, mas pelo tom de seus "bons dias" julgou que estivesse tudo bem.

- É, ela andava mais quieta que o habitual e praticamente não comia nem bebia o que é muito estranho para aquela _Bubuzuke – onna¹_.

- Você acha que eu a encontro no dormitório?

- Acho que sim, mas a—. Volte aqui! – a presidente executiva gritou enquanto assistia a morena distanciar-se correndo. – É meu dever assegurar que você compareça às aulas!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Natsuki passou pelo dormitório apenas para descobrir que Shizuru saíra no horário normal, só havia, portanto, um lugar onde ela poderia ter ido, e foi naquela mesma casa que ela a encontrou.

Ela estava sentada na varanda, o olhar perdido no horizonte, pensativa, mas também triste, havia um ar extremamente melancólico sobre todo aquele lugar, aquela casa antiga devia ter presenciado muito mais naqueles longos anos do que apenas as mudanças climáticas.

- Shizuru? – a morena aproximou-se lentamente.

- Natsuki?! – não podendo esconder a sua surpresa, a mais velha levantou-se secando uma lágrima discretamente e rearranjando seu tradicional sorriso. – Não esperava te ver aqui, mas é uma ótima surpresa! Aceita uma xícara de chá?

- Shizuru...

- Sente-se, eu já volto. – a loira entrou na casa com toda a calma que conseguiu juntar e fechou a porta atrás de si, sentia uma forte dor no peito e a angústia entalada em sua garganta tornava o ato de respirar um verdadeiro desafio, a última coisa que ela queria era ver Natsuki, ela ainda estava lutando contra seu coração, tentando apagar o amor que sentia por aquela garota, que jamais a amaria.

Apertou o peito, a dor persistia, mas não havia nada que ninguém, muito menos ela, pudesse fazer, só lhe restava ir até a cozinha e preparar o chá.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Natsuki olhava inquieta para a paisagem, por mais que Shizuru tivesse disfarçado, ela notara, o ar ausente, as lágrimas, nunca vira a outra garota assim tão abalada, nem mesmo quando as duas haviam se enfrentado havia alguns meses, e ela não gostava de ver a loira daquele jeito, era de cortar o coração, era como se... como se ela mesma estivesse triste e aquela realização a fez sentir-se ainda mais preocupada.

Suspirou e voltou sua atenção para dois passarinhos que voavam ao redor um do outro, talvez aquele fosse o problema, mas seria mesmo o problema? Ou a solução? De um jeito ou de outro ela sabia que algo tinha de ser feito.

- Desculpe a demora. – Shizuru ajoelhou-se colocando a bandeja no chão entre elas. – Aqui.

- Obrigada.

- Natsuki, precisa de alguma coisa?

- Ah! Eu? Não, não. Eu só achei estranho você não ter ido à aula... Haruka disse que você estava doente e pensei em ver se precisava de algo.

- Mesmo? Oh, Natsuki, isso é tão gentil de sua parte!

- É, talvez... – a morena murmurou mais alguma coisa enquanto tentava disfarçar o rubor de seu rosto.

- Mas você não precisava faltar à aula por minha causa... Você podia ter vindo durante a tarde.

- É, eu... Era uma boa desculpa para faltar e eu precisava de um dia de folga.

- Ah,,, Eu deveria ter imaginado, afinal eu também estou aqui tirando uma folga. – Shizuru tomou um gole do chá para disfarçar o desapontamento que aquelas palavras lhe trouxeram, mas, de novo, o que mais podia ela fazer do que tentar convencer-se de que não havia a menor chance de uma relação entre elas?

- Então você não está doente?

- Doente? Ora, Natsuki, você por acaso já me viu doente?

- Bem, não, mas...

- Isso responde a minha pergunta. Como está o chá?

- Ótimo. – respondeu com precisão apesar de não haver provado nem uma gota, aquela situação estranha e desconfortável a distraíra o suficiente para que se esquecesse da xícara que tinha entre as mãos. – Shizuru...

- Sim?

- Eu não gosto de ter de tocar no assunto, mas...

- Mas? – a loira mal podia conter-se, não havia esperança mas ainda assim seu coração batia tão forte que ela tinha certeza de que a outra podia ouvi-lo.

- Há algo errado e precisamos conversar sobre isso.

- Algo errado? – sentiu o coração parar, seria o fim? Não podia viver sem pelo menos a amizade da morena.

- Seriamente errado, e eu posso não ter notado antes, mas sinto que é minha obrigação te ajudar.

- Natsuki... Do que você está falando?

- Você estava quase chorando quando eu cheguei e Haruka disse que você não tem comido direito, não adianta negar, apenas me diga, o que eu posso fazer?

"Me amar." o pensamento até lhe ocorreu, mas ela jamais poderia dizê-lo, seria muito egoísmo de sua parte, então apenas forçou o sorriso que sempre usava e perguntou em tom inocente:

- Você está bem, Natsuki?

- Shizuru, agora não é sobre mim! – Natsuki levantou-se num ímpeto desesperado, a xícara de chá rolando e espalhando seu conteúdo pelo chão de madeira. – É sobre você! E eu vejo muito além dos seus olhos, eu te conheço há anos! Eu sei que há algo errado.

Naquele momento aquelas palavras foram mais do que ela podia aguentar e Shizuru sentiu as lágrimas quentes escorrendo por seu rosto e, de repente, a realização de todas as coisas pelas quais haviam passado, do sofrimento que pesava sobre ela dia após dia corroendo-lhe a alma, levou a mão à boca para conter os soluços.

- Shizuru... Escuta, você pode chorar, isso não vai mudar a forma como eu te vejo. – a morena voltou a ajoelhar-se tomando cuidado com a poça que seu chá formara. – Somos todos humanos... Temos o direito de nos magoar. Você inclusive.

- Natsuki, eu... Você... Por favor, me perdoe!

- Não há o que perdoar, Shizuru. – Natsuki não sabia de onde estavam vindo todas aquelas palavras gentis, nem aquele sentimento terno e protetor que a invadia, mas decidiu usa-los a seu favor.

- Há, há muito... Eu jamais deveria ter me apaixonado por você e muito menos lhe contado, eu só atrapalhei você, fazendo você sentir-se culpada e preocupar-se comigo. – a loira conseguiu dizer entre soluços que lhe estremeciam todo o corpo.

- _Baka_²! Preocupe-se um pouco com você, não percebe como está sofrendo? Seja lá o que você acha que fez de mal, certamente já está pagando por isso e mais do que deve.

- Mas, Natsuki—.

- Shizuru, sou eu quem lhe deve desculpas... – olhos verdes e vinho encontraram-se e, por um momento, as duas ficaram ali, apenas se olhando. – Eu errei e só percebi isso hoje.

- Errou?

- Errei. – as duas não conseguiam desviar os olhares e como Shizuru não se pronunciasse, a morena prosseguiu: - Quando estava quase na porta da minha sala de aula, percebi que havia algo faltando, refiz o caminho e encontrei sua sala vazia, você não estava lá para me dar "bom dia" e era isso o que faltava, mas era impressionante como algo tão rotineiro podia criar tamanho vazio... Foi aí que eu entendi, Shizuru, que você é minha razão de continuar, a luz que ilumina meu dia, a pessoa mais importante... Aquela que eu amo.

Shizuru estava paralisada, tinha ouvido direito? Tinha de estar sonhando, é, era isso, um sonho, e logo ela acordaria e tudo desapareceria, precisava dizer alguma coisa, qualquer coisa antes do fim, mas a realidade daquele sonho tirara-lhe a voz, roubara-lhe até a última palavra.

- Eu vou entender se você não me quiser mais, afinal eu te recusei uma vez, mas eu queria que pelo menos você sou—.

Ela não pode terminar, pois os braços da loira haviam lhe enlaçado o pescoço e os lábios macios contra os dela, tão familiares, como se tivessem sido feitos sob medida, lutou contra a falta de ar, queria que aquele momento durasse para sempre, mas foi obrigada a interromper aquela intimidade tão desejada depois de algum tempo.

- Natsuki, você está falando a verdade, certo?

- Eu mentiria pra você?

- Me diga que não é um sonho.

- Não é um sonho, Shizuru. – a morena sorriu. – Eu estou aqui.

- Eu te amo tanto... – Shizuru deslizou os dedos pela faze da outra garota.

- Venha, vamos lá para dentro. – Natsuki segurou a mão que a loira deixara em seu rosto e levantou-se.

- Você tem certeza disso? – Shizuru sentiu-se obrigada a perguntar enquanto se levantava.

- Toda.

- Então... – a loira aproximou-se, os lábios roçando levemente na orelha da morena. – O que estamos esperando? – Natsuki sorriu, apesar do calafrio que lhe percorreu a espinha, era bom ter a velha Shizuru de volta.

**¹ Mulher do chá com arroz.**

**² Idiota.**


End file.
